1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward an amusement device for use by two players in competition and in playing a game utilizing both offensive and defensive strategy. In addition, manual or physical skills as well as mental thought is used to successfully overcome an opponent's and win the game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Japanese have developed and played a game called "Pachinko" in which balls or projectiles are fired upwardly into a vertical enclosure to then fall downwardly on a tortuous path contacting various scoring devices and compiling a score total when the balls finally come to rest at a lower end of the enclosure.
A wide variety of pin ball machines have been provided wherein balls are propelled or fired in a skilled manner toward an upper end of an enclosure to subsequently roll down a slanted board on a tortuous path making contact with various counters, bumpers, and scoring devices and finally providing a total score before coming to rest. The score is somewhat dependent on the skill of the operator in propelling or firing a ball initially and thereafter in manipulating the ball with manually controllable flippers or other elements as it rolls downwardly on the sloped floor of the enclosure.
In both types of games, the players do not directly touch the balls and the balls are contained within a glass or "Plexiglass" covered enclosure so as to be viewed from an external position.
The present invention involves an amusement device for use by two players in competition and involves mental strategy of both offensive and defensive nature in addition to physical skills.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved amusement device or game for use by two players in competition.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an amusement game of the character described wherein mental and physical skills are both required.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved amusement game for use by two players in competition wherein the players use both offensive and defensive strategies for winning the game.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved amusement game of the character described wherein a plurality of balls or other projectiles are contained within an upstanding enclosure having transparent opposite side walls permitting the interior of the enclosure to be viewed on opposite sides during the play.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved amusement game of the character described having novel target means for each player mounted within the enclosure for receiving and containing the projectiles fired upwardly by the players.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved amusement device of the character described wherein each player has a firing device adapted to be manually positioned and operated to project or "fire" a ball upwardly within an enclosure toward a target device.